la amenaza
by SHINIGAMI HITLER
Summary: inuyasha y kirby en un fic,leanlo


****

La amenaza de una nueva criatura

Inuyasha estaba como siempre caminando en el bosque en busca de la perla mágica denominada shikon con la meta de convertirse en un demonio legendario en compañía de kagome,el monje miroku,el zorro mágico shipoo y la cazadora de monstruos sango,todos iban discutiendo estupideces como siempre,shipoo insultando a inuyasha,inuyasha peleando con kagome y kagome con inuyasha,miroku seduciendo a sango....ehem,bueno esa es otra historia,como sea,todos estaban como siempre en busca de el malvado narakú el cual es un mago oscuro que provocó que kikio e inuyasha se mataran entre si.

Inuyasha: ya estamos llegando a la villa,espero que allí tengan algo de comer.

Shipoo: tienes razón,me estoy muriendo de hambre

Sango: estoy harta de comer ballas de el bosque

Miroku: tiene razón señorita sango,además si tiene hambre bien podría usted comerme a mi.

Kagome: tal vez si no se hubieran comido toda la comida en una semana tendríamos comida decente todavía.

Inuyasha: cállate #$%" y sigue caminando que ya casi llegamos.

Kagome: ¡ABAJO!

Inuyasha: auch

Miroku: será mejor que cuides tus modales con la señorita kagome inuyasha o de lo contrario sufriras.

Todos siguieron caminando cuando después de tanto esfuerzo llegaron a la villa pero nadie estaba allí parecía que la habían atacado.

Kagome: que ha pasado aquí.

Shipoo: parece que la han atacado

Miroku: dicen que esta villa la habitan criaturas mágicas desconocidas.

Inuyasha: sea como sea hay que buscar comida.

Todos empezaron a recorrer la villa buscando aunque sea algunos cuerpos pero nadie encontró lo único que pudieron encontrar fue una extraña fuente.

Kagome: miroku,tu sabes como se llama esta villa?

Miroku: bueno mi maestro decía un nombre muy extraño algo así como dream land pero mi maestro decía que era un lugar prohibido.

Shipoo: por que?

Miroku: por que dicen que las personas que entran aquí están sobre las estrellas.

Kagome: que romántico

Miroku: pero esta prohibido por que las criaturas que la habitan son muy poderosas

Sango: que clase de criaturas son?

Miroku: no lo sé

Inuyasha: vaya que es de gran ayuda eso.

Miroku: bueno los habitantes no están así que podemos sal...-el estomago de todos hizo un sonido de hambre-

Todos: ooops.

Shipoo: comería cualquier cosa.

Miroku miro un huerto de tomates con una ''**M**''.

Shipoo: oye miroku ten cuidado podrían ser venenosos.

Miroku: o tal vez no.

Inuyasha: que esta pasando aquí.

Miroku: inuyasha?

Inuyasha: que?

Miroku: no quieres un jugoso y delicioso tomate.

No lo penso 2 veces le arrebato el tomate a miroku y se lo comió de un solo bocado.

Inuyasha: gracias por el tomate, me siento mas nuevo que nunca,bueno adios.

Miroku: bueno,a comer.

Shipoo y miroku comieron tomates hasta hartarse y no los compartieron con nadie,mientras tanto kagome y sango:

Kagome: mira!,tenian restaurantes-dijo señalando un letrero que decia ''chef kawasaki''

Un banquete estaba preparado no lo dudaron y se lo comieron todo.

Todos se reunieron en la fuente y se largaron de la villa cuando ellos se fueron hubo una total calma en la villa después se escucho un chirriante sonido un sonido que solo se escucharía si un meteorito se fuera a estrellar contra la tierra,claro era una de las criaturas de la villa en los transportes que ellos ocupaban llamados ''warp star'' era quienes ustedes saben y no me refiero a voldemort me refiero a kirby,este se bajo de su warp star y se sorprendio al su villa quemada y destruida.}

Kirby: nuestra villa nuestra hermosa villa que le ha pasado-kirby recorrió la villa de arriba para abajo pero no encontró absolutamente nada hasta que paso cerca de la fuente en la cual encontró una nota.

''nota: he secuestrado a todos los aldeanos así que no puedes hacer nada.

Inuyasha.'' 

Kirby: no se preocupen, yo los iré a rescatar-dijo saliendo de la villa y armandose con el star rod.

A la entrada estaba narakú.

Narakú: veo que tienes un problema pequeñin.

Kirby: eres tu inuyasha?!-preguntó con ira

Narakú: no pero ya al igual que tu lo quiero eliminar y creo que yo lo podré encontrar.

Kirby: yo trabajo solo

Narakú: inuyasha es un enemigo poderoso creo que necesitaras un 'trozo de pastel'-dijo sacando un fragmento de la perla de shikon.

Kirby: que es eso?

Narakú: algo que te ayudará a derrotar a inuyasha por supuesto.

Kirby: dámelo!-dijo desesperado 

Kirby se tragó el fragmento de la perla y monto en su warp star tras la búsqueda de inuyasha.

Inuyasha: no se extrañan que narakú ni ninguno de sus enviados nos haya atacado hoy

Sango: que importa eso ahorita mientras yo y kagome nos hayamos comido un gran banquete.

Miroku: ustedes comieron un banquete,¡ja!,shipoo y yo solo nos comimos un miserable tomate que nos enfermó de diarrea.

Shipoo: a ti si a mi no

Inuyasha: ya callénse y sigan caminando.

Kagome: pero estamos cansados.

Inuyasha: eso no me importa mocosa de #$"%$#.

Kagome: ABAJO!

Inuyasha: auch.

Shipoo: vaya inuyasha has estado malcriadito hoy

Inuyasha: quieres callarte!

Algo paro la habitual pelea y fue una voz chillona que salía de un arbusto que preguntó:

Voz: tu eres inuyasha?

Inuyasha: quien quiere saberlo?!

Kirby: yo idiota-dijo saliendo de un arbusto-¿donde están los otros kirby?

Inuyasha: de que estas habla...

No pudo terminar su pregunta por que kagome interfirió diciendo:

Kagome: que cosita mas linda la quiero abrazar y besar-dijo agarrando a kirby entre sus brazos-quisiera acariciarte todo el día.

Kirby: ya déjeme en paz pervertida.

Kagome: yo no estoy pensando cosas solo digo que eres una cosita linda.

Inuyasha: de que estabas hablando bolita rosada?

Kirby: no te hagas el inocente.

Kirby abrió su gran boca y se tragó a inuyasha.

Kagome: se lo comió.

Kirby: no seas tonta,solo copie sus poderes-dijo mientras expulsaba a inuyasha por atrás (no pregunten)-

Inuyasha: oye por que hiciste eso?

Kirby: callate y recibe mis garras de acero.

Inuyasha: oye donde aprendiste a hacer eso?-dijo esquivando el golpe-

Kirby: solo copie tus poderes,ahora recibe mis garras de fuego.

Estas si golpearon a inuyasha y este cayó al suelo mal herido.

Kirby: narakú me contó tu historia,fuiste sellado por una flecha por kikio.

Inuyasha: narakú?!,el te ha engañado en realidad el fue el que secuestro a los aldeanos.

Kirby: cállate,el me contó que kikio resucito en esa niña pervertida.

Kagome: deja de llamarme así!

Miroku: cúbranse,lo absorberé con el hoyo de mi mano.

Kirby se libero de el poder de inuyasha y se lo escupió a miroku en forma de estrella miroku absorbió el poder y no tardaron en salir de su cabeza 2 puntiagudas orejas de gato,kirby se trago a kagome y se acercó a inuyasha que se estaba levantando diciendo:

Inuyasha: deja a kagome en paz.

Kirby: ABAJO!,te tengo que mantener vivo para que me digas donde están los otros kirby.

Continuara... 


End file.
